


Spread Your Wings

by Lothiriel84



Series: Come Fly The Friendly Skies [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Episode: s04e03 Vaduz, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's your point, Douglas?" Martin countered defensively, as if he was indeed keeping something from the three of them.</p><p>(A sequel to <i>The Captain Of Her Heart</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amnesty challenge on fan flashworks. The title is a reference to the namesake song by Queen.

Carolyn always acted like she didn't care, and yet behind all of her snarky remarks she had actually grown rather fond of her pilots. That was the reason why she had eventually relented and agreed to attend Martin and Theresa's wedding, no matter that she didn't exactly get along with the bride.  
  
Little Martin was on cloud nine for the next few months, and that was a good thing when it came to his interactions with the rest of the crew. He didn't even get angry when Douglas constantly teased him about domestic bliss, nor snapped at Arthur when the boy was in a particularly helpful mood.  
  
Soon enough though the captain grew quiet again, barely took any part in the witty banter and the word games that were their most popular pastime during the flights. He looked distracted, to the point that Douglas had to draw his attention back to the basic standard procedures on a couple of occasions.  
  
Trouble in paradise, Carolyn decided with a sigh. Martin had never been one to stand up for himself, and she was fairly certain he would never get the better of his wife in an argument – or of anyone else, for that matter.  
  
She told herself she was doing it for the sake of MJN Air's future when she invited Martin in – as well as Douglas – with the plausible excuse of celebrating Arthur's birthday.  
  
"This is absolutely brilliant, chaps," the boy announced with his most cheerful smile. "A pity that Mrs Skip isn't here with us."  
  
"She would have loved to come over," Martin hastened to explain. "Unfortunately, she isn't feeling well."  
  
"Your wife seems to be suffering with a particularly poor health of late. She was sick a couple of weeks ago as well, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"What's your point, Douglas?" Martin countered defensively, as if he was indeed keeping something from the three of them.  
  
"No point at all. I just happened to wonder whether we should stop by and check on her. We're like family in a way."  
  
"No, you're not. She's perfectly fine as she is, thank you."  
  
An awkward silence fell, and for once Carolyn was actually grateful for her son's relentless cheerfulness.  
  
"But we do worry about you, Skip," Arthur pointed out matter-of-factly. "And naturally for Mrs Skip too."  
  
Martin bit his lip, clearly ashamed of his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm just nervous, I guess. Theresa isn't ill, as a matter of fact she's –"  
  
The truth dawned on Carolyn and Douglas almost simultaneously. The first officer was the first to recover though, and she merely stared as he patted the younger man on the shoulder.  
  
"Congratulations, my dear lad. Spreading your wings at last, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, congratulations," Arthur threw in, in true Arthur fashion. "Though I have to admit I'm not entirely sure what we're congratulating you on."  
  
Carolyn drew in a deep breath, hoping that she wouldn't need to do the birds and the bees talk all over again; with a son like her own, it had been painful enough the first time around.  
  
"Apparently Martin is going to be a father," she offered, quite unable to hide the faintest hint of pride behind her usual tone.  
  
"Wow. Now that's brilliant!"  
  
And for the first time in days, their friend's lips quirked in something close enough to a smile.


End file.
